


The Man Behind The Door

by Copycatrose



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Age misunderstanding, Bad Puns, Bara Sans, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Monsters are tall af, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overprotective Sans, Overstimulation, Papyrus is 10'3, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a girl, Sans is like 6'5, Toriel is 8ft, monster/human, slow-ish build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copycatrose/pseuds/Copycatrose
Summary: You have fallen down m.t. ebott and meet a kind goat woman. You Decide to stay with her rather than taking the chance of meeting someone with the intent to kill you. One day you wonder down into the basement and find a large door, after getting closer to it you hear a knocking and then a deep voice from the other side."Knock knock."So naturally you answer."Who's there?"(I am copycatsircuit but am unable to get into my old account so I am going to rewrite and finish this story on my new account.)





	1. A Place To Stay.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is still the same: http://copycatsircuit.tumblr.com  
> This story will also be on my tumblr

The first thing you notice when you wake up is how peaceful and calm you feel, like all of your problems were gone. It should be alarming feeling the cooling breeze of the wind on your skin, especially since you can’t remember what you were doing before right now, you almost don’t want to open your eyes and lose the tranquility of this moment.

But you cannot stay here forever, so you decide to get up slowly from…a bed of golden flowers? Only now do you notice the pain in your back and neck, it appears you have fallen down a mountain, well that’s what you assume once you look up and see the sky through a hole in the mountain. It’s a miracle the flowers weren’t crushed when you hit the ground and judging by how tattered your clothes are, your fall wasn’t the most graceful, Your striped shirt has taken quite a beating.  
The room is very bare, there is not much to it besides the flowers you’re sitting on, why would you be here of all places. No time to worry about that there is a hallway on the left of you, well there’s no reason to stay here so why not push on wards, as you walk down the hallway you can’t help but think ‘i hope i can meet someone who knows where i am’.

You meet someone quicker that anticipated because the second you round the corner to go through the door, you practically slam into someones chest almost causing you to fall backwards but you are caught before you can hit the floor.

“Oh, my child are you alright?” A soothing voice slowly says to you. When you look up, you don’t think you’ve ever been more afraid in your life.

She’s a monster! An actual monster.

You scream louder than you ever have and pushed away from her as hard as you could, it only resulted in you hitting against the wall behind you and falling to the ground, you pick yourself up and try to run away as she came closer to you but you don’t make it far before falling again hitting your head in the process. You bring your hands up to your head as she comes closer to you, you scream out for someone, anyone to help you.

“Please do not be afraid of me my child, i will help you.” She said as she picked you up, putting one hand on your back and the other under your legs and held you close to her chest, you didn’t realize how much bigger she as than you until now that she had you in her arms pressed to her. You couldn’t help but tremble as she started to walk out of the room you had woken up in.  
“You will be safe with me my child” she whispered to you worried she would scare you if she spoke any louder. You wanted to ask were she was taking you but you don’t think you could speak even when you tried.  
“Do not worry my child, I am bringing you to my home where I can watch over you. There is no need to be frightened.” She said softly.

The rest of the way to her house was mostly quiet, neither of you saying anything, not like you had anything to say to her at this moment, you were still stuck on monsters being real and not just a story your friends used to try to scare you when you were younger. It wasn’t long until you both reached where she lived, after she walked into her home she set you back on your feet carefully, you said a small ‘thanks’ as she did.

When you finally gained the courage to speak you ask her with a small voice. “W-who are y-you?”  
“Oh! How rude of me, my name is Toriel, I am the care taker of the ruins. I search the ruins every day for humans that may have fallen.” She responded. She just looked at you for a moment with a weird face before continuing.

“Feel free to look around, since you’ll be staying here from now on little one. I will look for something more comfortable for you to wear.”  
With that she left the room into what you assumed was a kitchen,you were left alone but before you could collect your thoughts she come back in. “One more thing my child, I was wondering, do you prefer cinnamon or butterscotch.”

“I uh, I like both.” you choked out, not really disliking one more than the other.  
“That’s good to hear my child, I will be back shortly with clothes. The first door down the hall is where you will be staying young one.”

Once again she was gone.  
You considered going to the room she talked about, but you see a giant stair case down to a basement? Well curiosity got the best of you and you started walking down the stairs only to find a long hall way. You didn’t get very far down it before Toriel came down and grabbed you, pulling you to her chest and started walking back up  
The stairs saying, “down here is not a safe place to play, let’s play upstairs Instead alright.”

You gave a small nod as she set you down when you were back at the front door. Maybe it’s best to leave the basement alone for now.

When you go to your ‘room’ you see that Toriel had set out an outfit for you to wear, having a closer looking closer at it, it was a dress that looked exactly like what Toriel was wearing but with thin horizontal white stripes along the skirt of it and shorter sleeves, there were also baby doll like shoes. You would put them on but you feel a shower first would do you good, thing is you don’t know where her bathroom is or if she even had one.  
Well the only way to find out is to ask you guess, you gather the dress and shoes and walk out of your room and to the kitchen where Toriel is, when you see her, she is putting something in the oven and doesn’t seem to notice that you’re there so you ask softly,  
“Uh..Miss T-toriel?”

She turns around when she hears your voice.

“Oh, my child I did not hear you come in, you do not have to be so formal since you’ll be living with me.” She said happily, as see walks closer to you she notices the clothes in your arms and that you haven’t changed.  
“Is something wrong, you have not changed into your new clothes.”

Your a little embarrassed at this point but you came to ask so you can’t lose your nerve now. “ I was wondering if…you..h-had a bathroom…I..wanted to have a shower..before changing.”

“Of course I do, I should have known. I will take you there my child.” 

You didn’t expect her to pick you up in her arms again and begin waking out of the kitchen, you don’t really understand why she likes to hold you so much already but you don’t want to hurt her feelings by telling her to put you down and deal with it. She walks past your room and into what you assume is her room and into another room connected to hers, she then puts you on the floor slowly.

Oh its a bathroom!

“My bathroom is connected to my room my child, so when ever you want to use it you can come through here and do not worry about asking, you are free to come into my room when ever you like no matter how early or late you are welcome here.”

She promptly left after telling you this, not before handing you a towel, You quickly took a shower after removing your torn up clothes and put your new clothes on with the shoes, they surprisingly fit really well and didn’t look half bad on you. You walk out if the bathroom and into Toriels room, you wanted to look around but you feel like that would be an invasion of her privacy so you decide to leave and find Toriel again.  
She finds you before you can get even 3 steps away from her door.

“You look wonderful my child.”

She grabs your hand instead of picking you up this time,  
“Come with me I have a surprise for you!”  
She brings you to the living room table and pulls a chair out for you, she runs to the kitchen and comes back out with a pie and puts it on the table with a smile.  
“I made a cinnamon-butterscotch pie, in celebration of you staying with me.”

For being a monster you think shes the Nice’s person you’ve ever met, you don’t think you’ve ever felt more at home than right now with Toriel.


	2. Stay With Me, I'll Keep You Safe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and toriel grow closer

It had been a couple weeks since you have been staying with Toriel, sometimes you'll go outside and talk to some of the monsters that are around, the froggets are kind and tell you advice sometimes, the whimsuns sometime follow you around the ruins but they normally run away once you realize they're there. It didn't take very long for you to over come your fear of the monsters in the ruins and Toriel.

You can't believe you were afraid of Toriel, she's such a sweetheart and always looking out for you, even if she treats you like a child. You can't even go too far from your house without her worrying about you, the thing is you never tell her when you explore the ruins and she thinks you haven't been past the tree out front of your house. You're normally back before she can find out, or you do it when she's asleep or walking through the ruins and you feel bad but the house is just too boring sometimes.

There's almost nothing to do in the ruins so you thought to just walk around the ruins and talk to some of the monsters, you leave your room and go towards the front door but Toriel stops you before you can leave, You didn't know she was awake.

"My child I want to give you something, I know you can get lonely when I walk the ruins, here is a cell phone! You can call me when you are lonely and I am not here, doesn't that sound nice." She smiles at you and hands you a old flip phone, not what your use to but at least it can make calls.

"This is really nice, thanks mom."

It takes you a moment to realize your mistake and you can't help but be embarrassed, you think to yourself ' I can't believe I called her mom, she must think I'm weird now, oh god.'  
You fumble with you words trying to fix you slip up.

"I-i..m-mean..T-tori-"  
But she cuts you off before you can finish.  
"O-oh would that make you happy, to call me mother."

You have to admit, after all this time you can't help but think of Toriel as a mother to you, shes so kind and motherly, you give her a small nod and she lightens up and pulls you into a tight hug, you rap your arms around her waist, she's so much taller than you, you only come up to her stomach, once you both let go she rubs her hand on your back. She looks at you suddenly with a worried look before asking,

"My child I was wondering if you would like to come with me while I walk through the ruins today?"

Finally! Finally something you can do without having to wait for your mom to leave or fall asleep.

"I would love to walk the ruins with you mom! I'm so happy you asked me." You hug her again, she smiles at you softly putting her hand on your head then grabs your hand and opens the front door and you walk out together. You put your new phone in your pocket to avoid dropping it on your walk.

"Stay close to me and do not let go of my hand, I am not sure how the monsters of the ruins will react to you." She says as she slowly walks the ruins with you right behind her, staying close to her as if you've not been there before. She takes you to a room that is pretty plane without much in it then she let's go of your hand and turns towards you and says,

"I would like you to teach you what to do if you find yourself in a battle, I would like you to strike up a friendly conversation until I am able to come and resolve the problem." 

You suddenly find yourself in a battle sequence with a frogget.

Huh, weird, this has never happened, you find four options in front of you.

Fight. Act. Item. Mercy.

Well mom said to start a conversation.... So

Act.

*talk  
*insult

You decided to talk.

"Um..hey...how's it going?" You say weirdly.

The frogget sweats nervously as your mom glares darkly at it from the corner of your battle and it slowly inches away from both of you. Your mom comes up to you and puts a hand on your head,  
"You did very well my child, I am very proud of you."

The walk continues while she holds your hand, she takes you back to to the place she first found you after your fall, you both sit on the flower patch for a little while. She pulls you into her lap and starts to pet your hair and nuzzling her head into yours, you giggle alittle, her fur tickling your face, you put your hands on her head and softly push her away.

"Mom, that tickles!" 

She ignores you and keeps nuzzling you pulling you even closer than before laughing along with you as you try nuzzling back, she picks you up and stands up then throws you in the air as one would a toddler, not too high before she catches you in her arms and holds you to her chest then she starts nuzzling you again.

"My child I would like to know how old you are, I have a feeling but I would like to know for sure" she says still holding you close.

"Oh, I'm 19 years old."

Mom looks so worried all of a sudden, she sits back down and puts you in her lap again, petting your hair.

"You are much younger than I thought my child, only 19, you speak so well for your age young one."

"How old are you mom?"

"I am 200 years old and it is getting to be late, why don't we be on our way home. I am sure you are very tired my child." 

The walk back she kept you in her arms, and you couldn't help but think of how old she is, 200 years old, that's impossible, there is no way she has been alive that long. If she's really that old no wonder you seem so young to her, just how long have monsters been underground? You don't even notice when she makes it back to the house, she takes you to your room putting you into your bed and tucking you in.

"Goodnight my child, I will see you in the morning."

She nuzzles you one more before leaving you in your room.

You think you could get use to being here, its surprisingly better than when you were on the surface, you wonder if you and mom could go outside the ruins one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr : http://copycatsircuit.tumblr.com  
> I shall out this story on my tumblr too I guess


	3. Knock Knock, Who's There. Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel tests your Independence.

"Wake up little one, its time to walk the ruins."

You're slowly pulled out of your dream state by your mom, its time to walk through the ruins with her already? Its become kind of a routine that you both walk the ruins every morning.

"Five more minutes." You mumbled

"You said that five minutes ago my child!" She giggled as she slowly lifted you from under your covers and into her arms, she went to put you down but you clung to her, trying to steal her warmth and still refusing to fully wake up yet.

"Are you feeling up to it today?" She asks setting you down near the front door.

"Yeah...I'm..just..tired." You yawn out, putting your shoes on. She smiles and takes your hand, you both slowly walk around the ruins like always, there are many questions you would like to ask but normally when you do she'll kinda blow you off and dance around the question without answering or by telling you that you're too young to know those kind of things.

Sometime on the way back, you were a room or so way from your home when your mom suddenly let go of your hand and turned to you with a solum look.

"My child, I would like you to walk the rest of the way to our home by yourself, please forgive me for this." Before you could respond, she was already out of the room. As you start walking to the house you couldn't help but wonder.This was kind of unusual, she never really left your side the entire time you've been underground and even when your at your house she would sometimes have you sleep with her or she wouldn't be more than one room away at the house. Maybe there was something wrong, she wouldn't leave you alone for no reason, right? You thought you would be somewhat relieved but you couldn't be more worried now. You make it to the room your house is in. Before you could make it any farther, your mom came out from behind the big tree in the middle of the room and grabs your hands.

"Do not be frightened my child it is just me, I was watching the whole time, I wanted to test your Independence. You see I have something I must take care of and I will be away for a little while and must leave you alone in the house for longer than usual. Will you be alright because I will bring you with me if need be." She softly told you. 

"O-oh...i...I'll be fine mom, don't worry I can handle myself for a couple hours alone!" You exclaimed. She looked like she didn't believe you, you don't think you even believe yourself.

"I'll be fine mom, besides, you won't be gone too long right?" You ask hugging her waist,  
"Heh, right. If you need to do not hesitate to call me."

She led you into the house before giving you a tight hug, then she left. Now you were alone in your home, so what's the first thing you do? 

You're totally going into the basement.

You were always too afraid to try when your mom was there and even when you did try she seemed to know and always catch you before you could even make it down the first set of stairs. 

Before you can go anywhere you hear your phone go off.  
So you pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hello my child, this is Toriel, I just wanted to check up on you. You are staying out of trouble are you not?"

Its been like 2 minutes since she left, how much trouble could you possibly get into? 

"Oh y-yeah mom, I'm fine. I'm just....laying down."

"That is good to hear! Remember call me if you need anything."

"I will, don't worry."

"Alright young one, I will let you go, stay safe."

Click.

You're still totally going into that basement. 

You make your way down the stairs and your met with a long dark hallway, so you follow it and after a few minutes you find a huge door with the same symbol on your and your mothers dress on it, is this the way out of the ruins? You kinda wanna go through but...there's no door handle, you're not too sure you'd be able to get back in if you left. You put your ear against the door to see if you could hear anything from the other side, so far all you hear is....wind? Maybe you could just take a look out, then you wouldn't be leaving, or you could prop the door open with something then you could come back.

Before you can put that plan into action, a loud knocking startles you, you jump away from the door quickly but you're still close enough to hear a deep voice come from the other side.

"Knock knock."

So naturally you answer.

"Who's there?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underground time moves different than on the surface but everyone ages at the same rate, the barrier changes how time is perceived, hence monsters being Hella old. Every 3 months are like a year underground, so a year is technically 4 years underground. (For last chapter b/c toriel is 200 (50))  
> -I should of put this at the end of the last chapter but lazzyness happens so its a bit late I guess.-  
> Plz be my tumblr children: http://copycatsircuit.tumblr.com


	4. I Don't Belong, But I Don't Wanna Leave You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jokes and mama bear Toriel.   
> (PS I suck at jokes that are not on the spot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long for me to post, my entire week had been kind of hectic with a comic con, friends/family time and work kicking my ass, I didn't have a lot of time to write.

"Knock knock."

"Who's there."

"Dishes."

"Dishes who"

"Dishes a bad joke."

You're kinda embarrassed my how hard you laughed at that joke, its been so long since you've heard any at all and its really nice to be able to hear some now. When you calm down some you hear the voice again.

"Heh ya like that? Well I got more where that came from."

He went on telling you joke after joke, sometimes he even threw in some puns, a lot of skeleton pun. It was actually really fun to just listen to his jokes so you decided once he finished his next one, you jumped in with one of your own.

"Knock knock." You start.

"Who's there."

"Adore."

"Adore who."

"A door is between us."

You both sat silent for a moment before laughing out, you both kept going back and forth with jokes and puns, it was nice to talk to someone else besides the monsters in the ruins even if it was just jokes and not actual conversation. You're not sure how long you were down there but eventually you heard him say something.

"Welp, I gotta get home, it's gettin late." You were a little sad he had to leave but its for the best besides your mom should be home soon anyway.

"W-will I be able to talk to you again?" You ask.

"How about i come back tomorrow?"

"Y-YES. I-i uh mean, yeah!" You may have answered a little to quickly.

"Heh, see ya tomorrow." He didn't seem to mind. 

"Bye!"

And with that you could here him walking away. You listen until you can't hear his steps anymore, when you turn to go back upstairs your phone starts ringing. You answer it.

"Hello?" You ask.

"Yes, hello this is Toriel, I just want to let you know that I am on my way home my child, I should be there in no less than 3 minutes. Are you well, Have you been staying out of trouble?"

Well shit. You start speed walking through the halls.

"Y-yep! Never better!"

"It makes me happy to know that my child, you've been okay with being home alone? I hate to leave you alone but I may have to go out a couple more times without you. Would that be alright?" 

 

You're about half way there.

 

"Yeah. T-that wi-ill be fine...i...uh..can handle... Huf...myself for a little." 

You're starting to get a little out of breath, almost there, just a little more.

"That is good, I'm almost at the door my child I will talk to you once inside, alright?"

 

"Y-yeah, so-ounds like..a...plan!"

 

Click.

 

You bolt the rest of the way and rush up the stairs, probably the fastest you've moved since falling underground. You managed to make it to the front of the door the second it opens, you sigh falling to the ground trying to catch your breath. At least you make it.  
Your mom walks into the door and is instantly by your side asking you if you are alright or if you need anything.

"Are you alright my child? Why are you so worn out?"

 

"Oh...uh...no reason, just...huf..had a little...run."

"A run?" She asks.

"Yeah...h-how else am I...huf...maintain... My-" she doesn't let you finish and picks you up off the ground, holding you to her chest. You completely relax against her as she takes you into the living room, sitting in her chair, she puts you on her lap, hugging you. You feel like now is as good a time as any to try to ask some questions about outside the ruins.

"Hey, mom?"

"Yes my child."

"Is there a way out of the ruins?" Her grip on you tightens and she shakes a little bit, you don't think yo would notice if you weren't pressed against her.

"O-oh um..ha...W-would you like to help me bake a new pie?"

She avoided your question with another question. Great.

"is there a way out the ruins?" You repeat

"Please, my child, do not ask something like that, are you not happy here, with me?"

You can't bring yourself to look her in the eyes.

"Its not that! I..I just...there has to be other monsters besides just you and the ones in these ruins, I love living with you but sometimes I wonder about things outside here." You tell her.

When you look up at her, you can see the tears in her eyes, you never ment to make her cry! You just wanted to see the rest of the underground. When she responds you can hear the dispare and sadness in her words.

"Please my child, I can not let you leave the ruins....they....asgore....he will take your soul...I can't lose another child." She almost starts full on sobbing at this point. You wish you never asked but you don't think you can see d the rest of your life just in the ruins, you wanted to go out and meet others, make friends. You just know that monsters and humans could co-exist if ever given the chance.

"Mom? Are you alright?" You ask moving up and wrapping your arms around her neck, she holds you closer to her nuzzling her head on yours.

"Pathetic, is it not? I can't seem to safe a single child, they come, they leave, they die." She holds you tighter and starts crying harder.  
"Not all monsters are as nice as I am my child, I fear that if I let you leave, it will be the last thing you do. Please, you are all I have left, promise me you won't leave."

"I promise, I'm sorry I upset you." You whisper to her. Her crying slows down and you both sit hugging each other for a little while before she pulls back with a small smile. You smile back and ask,  
"Does the invitation to make a pie with you still stand?"

She smiles wider and laughs a little. "Of course it does my child!"


	5. The Ruins Might Not Be So Empty Anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (When I say 4 months its felt like 4 months (hasn't been a 'year' yet.))
> 
> Sorry it took so long to get this out (work is killer)
> 
> My tumblr: http://copycatsircuit.tumblr.com

Its been about a 4 months since that night and you feel really bad for making your mom cry like that and making her think you would leave her alone, you've also been talking to that man from the outside of the ruins when your mom is out doing what ever that important thing is. Most of the time talking to him is you both going back and forth with puns and jokes but sometimes you have actual conversation. Its nice. 

Sometimes your mom almost catches you but each time you've managed to make it back upstairs before she can know, your actually a little afraid of how she would react to you being down there let alone talking to someone through the door down there. She told you that all of the other monsters would try to kill you if you ever left, you wonder if he would. 

You're down at the door again while your moms out and decide that it couldn't hurt to ask him a few questions that she won't answer.

"Hey...do you know why the humans that fall down here are killed?" Your mom said humans were killed but she never told you why they were killed.

He chuckled, "you dont know? We have to get outta here some how."

What?

"What do you mean?" You ask leaning against the door.

"Eh I'd tell ya but its not a subject a lady like you should worry herself with."

"Aww come on, not even mom will tell me, I've never been outside the ruins ugh, I feel so left out!" You huf, pouting a little before sighing.  
"Trust me sweetheart, you're better off not knowing, it'd bring your spirit down."

There is a slight pause, "hey...what's your name?" You ask him.

"The names sans."

You can't help bit giggle a bit "like the font?"

"Yeah like the font, but now that I told ya my name care to tell me yours doll face?" You can almost hear his smile. You huf,

"Its (Y/N) and you don't even know what my face even looks like."

"Heh, I'd like ta once you decide to come outta there."

"I might one day, then we could actually meet." You shuffle a bit.

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

Ring Ring

"O-oh, I have to go but I'll talk to you tomorrow?" You ask from the other side of the door.

"Of course sweetheart, wouldn't miss it."

You walk back upstairs from the basement before answering the phone.

"Hi mom."

"Hello my child, I am close to our home now, are you ready to walk the ruins once more?" She asks every morning when she gets back.

"Yeah, I'll meet you outside."

"See you in a minute my child."

Click.

You open the door and jog out to the tree in the front yard to wait for your mom, you didn't think you would ever want to leave the ruins when you first came here but now you just feel a little stuck, your mom doesn't want you to leave the ruins but maybe you could convince her to go with you, instead of you going alone one day.

You spot her coming around the corner and run over to her before she can make it into the room, she bends down and picks you up and holds you to her chest as she turns around and starts to walk the halls with you in her arms. After getting past the spike puzzle you both stop as a small white dog rushes past you, going the way you came, with something in its mouth but you couldn't quite see what it was.

Your mom puts you down on the ground quickly,  
"W-why don't you go along without me, I will catch up momentarily!"  
She turns and starts running after the dog and you can faintly hear her yelling something along the lines of 'you little, HEY bring that back!'. Is that what she does when you're not round? You can't hold back the little laugh at the thought.

You go on without her, walking through the halls all the way back to where you first fell down here. Its the same as always, you walk over and stand in the middle of the flowers, the breeze just like it was that day. You close your eyes for a little and just let the breeze wash over you. 

That didn't last very long as you feel a weight slam into your back, knocking you off your feet and onto the ground, out of breath. You try to get to your feet but end up just laying flat on your stomach on the flowers. You hear a small groan above you, before you can do anything you hear your mom coming into the room.

"I am sorry about that my child, that dog keeps stealin-oh my! Are you two alright!?"


	6. Humans And Monsters Happened, Have You Been Here Before?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole bunchhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://copycatsircuit.tumblr.com  
> The actual story is soooo close.

"Oh my are you both alright!?" Your mom exclaimed as you feel the weight on your back be lifted off of you and then you feel her lift you off the ground, she holds you to her side with one arm and in her other arm you can see she is holding another human, a human child. She moves to the middle of the flower bed and sits down, putting you in her lap and the child in yours but still holds you both against her lightly.

"How are you both feeling, that was..quite the landing, I hope that you both are okay." She smiled brightly at the child but they just huddled into her.

"I'm fine mom, are you OK?" You ask the kid and put your hand on their head, they look at you but don't say anything.  
"Hey come on, what's your name?"

They look at you hesitantly be fore signing 'frisk'. Now that you think of it, it was a great idea to take those sign language classes before you fell underground.

"What a nice name, well frisk how would you like to stay with (Y/N) and myself while you are here?" You think that's the first time you hear her say your actual name. Frisk nods softly.

"Well then let us all go home!" She huddles you both against her chest as she stands up and starts walking out of the room, there's a comfortable silence over all of you, no need to say anything as she carries you both past and through all the puzzles of the ruins and walks back to your house.

When she gets inside she sets you both on your feet,  
"Why don't you two talk while I go and star dinner?"  
You both agree as she walks away, you take frisk to your room. Once inside you pick frisk up and set them on you bed, well you try to but they hold onto you dress and won't let go.

"What's wrong?" You ask, they don't respond at first but slowly let go and sign 'are you the only other human here?'

"I'm..not sure but i think so but with the way no one tells me anything, I'm not to certain about anything."

They smile at you before jumping back into your arms, you almost fall but you're able to catch your balance last second, "a little warning next time?"

You sit on your bed and put frisk in your lap like your mom did with you before, you two ask each other things and talk about some of the stuff you did while on the surface.

'How did you end up down here?'

How DID you end up down here? You don't remember anything before waking up on the bed of flowers, did you have a family? Did you live alone?

"I don't...really remember, do you?"

'No'

"Well maybe we'll remember some day."

You let frisk off your lap to wonder around a little bit, you stay sitting and just observe them as they look through almost every drawer and closet, they examine almost everything in your room. In the closet they find a striped sweater.  
'I'll be back I'm going to go change in the bathroom.'  
Before you could say anything they run out the room, you walk out and watch them go into your moms room. 

How did they knowihere the bathroom was? You don't remember you or your mom telling them where it was. It wasn't long before they walked back out, when they came to you, you asked them, "how did you know where the bathroom was?"

They kind of tense at your question, 'Y-you told me, remember'

"Did I?"

'Y-yep'

Your not sure you believe that but you'll let it slide this time.

"Children! Dinner is ready!"

You pick up frisk, "if you say so." You walk to the dinning room, where everything is set at the table and you set frisk down on one of the chairs and sit next to them. You both wait until your mom comes in. She sits down across from you and frisk

"I have been meaning to ask you frisk, how old are you?"

'I'm 7'

"I have such young children under my care!"

Frisk looks over to you and signs 'how old are you?'

"I'm 19."

They look at you kind of confused but before they can ask you tell them, "I know, but she's 200 so, I'm not sure how age works here"

After that you all sit in a nice silence while you eat, its not long before you all finish and your mom takes the dishes into the kitchen and tells you two to play while she washes them. She comes back to tell frisk that she has set clothes out for them in her room and that they can take a bath and that you will help them, so you pick them up and take them to the bathroom. You help them clean up. This resulted in you almost falling into the bath several times, its honestly a miracle you stayed dry when you finished. You helped them get dryer and then dressed in a striped sweater and pants, you can't help but wonder what's up with all the striped stuff your mom has for you and now frisk.

You take them to your room and they fall asleep almost instantly when they lay on the bed, you go back to the living room and find that your mom is still doing dishes, so you decide to read one of the books on the shelf. You never thought to read them before but maybe they can help you understand monsters a little bit better.

The first book you pick up is literally titled 'relationships' and looks really old. You decided why not have a small look.

'Romantic relationships between humans and monsters are not as common as human/human or monster/monster relationships. The most common relationship is with human females and monster males, these relationships work because of a male monsters need to dominate and a female humans need to submit. Male monsters are often very protective of female humans and often have their female partner, regardless if monster or human, call them something to show their dominance. Things such as, sir, daddy, master, etc. are common.

If a male monster has a attraction towards a female, human or monster, his affections will be very noticeable. He will call them pet names and try to keep bad/unsettling information from them by trying to change the subject, not completely answering what was asked, or ignoring it all together. He will always try to make the one he likes happy, and will go out of his way to see them.

When a male monster likes someone he will not give up on them and will at one point "claim" them by biting their neck, choosing what they wear, etc.. To many humans this type of relationship seems controlling, but male monsters never intentionally hurt their partner and deeply care for them. The bond they share is much deeper than any other and revolves around trust and understanding, despite monster/human not being as common as others.

Monster and humans have sex in very similar ways as well as many different ways, it all depends on the type of monster, though monsters do tend to have bigger p-' 

The book was taken out of your hands before you could read any more.  
"O-oh my, T-this is not the type of book you should be reading at your age!"  
Your mom tells you before putting the book back on the shelf, she picks up a different one and puts it in your hands before picking one up for herself and sitting in the living room chair, it's titled 'my day out' and it looked Like the most generic children's book you have ever seen, a blue book with a monster child on the front and that's it. 

That's when frisk walks into the room and goes up to your mom and tugs on her dress before asking a question that you've been too afraid to ask again.

'How do I exit the ruins?'


	7. Isn't It Pathetic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its kinda short!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All your guys comments are always so nice and amazing, you guys are the best! (and ya keep me motivated to finish this story!) (I'll try to not make you wait so long again for another chapter.)

'How do I exit the ruins?'

Your mom didn't seem to know how to respond at first and just sat in silence, until she quickly stood up and said,  
"O-oh, w-well will you both excuse me, I have something I must take care of!"  
With that she took off towards the basment and all but ran down the stairs. 

You and frisk stared at each other for a moment before you put your book back on the shelf. Frisk started to walk the way that your mom went and motioned for you to follow, then went down the stairs themselves. You were going to follow but first you picked up that book your mom stopped you from reading, maybe it will come in handy later on. When you picked it up it went into your inventory, that you are just figuring out now that you have. One minute its there and the next its not, but you still have it, weird.

By time you catch up to your mom and frisk, they're both standing on front of the door, when you walk closer is when your mom speaks.

" I can not allow you both to leave, it is too dangerous for children of your age. You wouldn't make it a night!" 

However frisk dosent back down, they sign 'we can't stay here forever, we need to find a way back to the surface'  
Even though you agree with them, it still pains you to see that look of her face. You know she means no harm and just wants to protect you both but what kind of life would it be cramed in the ruins. 

She has a unreadable expression on before flames erupt from her pawms,

"Then prove to me, prove that you're strong enough to survive!"

You freeze, unsure what to do, she has never shown any hostility toward you before and now you're frightened of what she might do to you or frisk. You didn't have time to do anything when fire came directly at you, frisk managed to dodge the last second, getting away with just a minor scratch but you weren't so lucky, the fire hit you square in your soul. The forced and shock of the hit caused you to tumble onto the ground, you try and catch your breath while holding your hand over your chest. Frisk comes over to your side to see how badly you're hurt.

HP 10/15

Your mom looks horrified, she's covering her mouth with her hands before she takes her hands away from her mouth, she looks guilty but only for a moment before she continues.

"Just go back up stairs! I do not want to hurt either of you anymore!"

She doesn't let up and full on starts throwing fire again. You bearly make it out of the way this time. You don't want to fight her,  
"Please mom, w-we don't want to fight!"

She hesitates for a moment but continues throwing fire at both of you.

You both kept dodging, frisk was quicker than you were and was able to avoid getting hit, you were not doing as well.

It seemed talking was no longer working, this time when she hit you it effected you worse than the first one and this time when you fell you couldn't get back up. Frisk again ran over to you once you completely crumbled to the floor, you didn't look so good.

HP 2/15

"Why won't you fight back!" Her attack didn't stop but nothing was really aiming at you or frisk anymore. She looked like she was going to cry.

"FIGHT ME OR LEAVE!" 

suddenly her attacks stopped completely, "heh, how pathetic is it not? I lose every single child, why do they always leave? I just want to protect you."

*Toriel is sparing you.

You and frisk walk up to her and hug her.

"You both must promise me that if I let you leave you will be safe."

"We promise"

She hugs you both back tightly, then let's go and starts walking out of the basement, she stops to look back at both of you before turning back around and leaving the two of you in front of the door. You turn to frisk and say,  
"I knew I couldn't stay with her forever but I can't help but feel bad."

'Its OK we might see her again.'

Together you open the door and are immediately hit with how cold it is, the whole place seems like a blizzard hit with how much snow is all over. You both start walking the long road in front of you passing trees and stepping over a branch that must have fallen down during the strong winds and when your both about a little more than half way down it, you hear the branch snap, this incouraged you to walk just a bit faster only to suddenly stop in front of a bridge. Not by choice exactly, it felt as if something was holding you in place and it seemed frisk felt it too.

"H u m a n s , D o n t Y o u K n o w H o w T o G r e e t A N e w P a l , T u r n A r o u n d A n d S h a k e M y H a n d."

Wait a second, you recognize that voice!


End file.
